


Hidden Empire

by CaitieAHHHH



Series: Interstellar paradise [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galra Empire, Galra Keith, Galra original characters, I did my best, I don't know what I'm doing, I don't know what Vld season, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance Needs a Hug, Lance is Keith's Stability, Multi, Shiro doesn't have a clone, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Voltron Lions - Freeform, he a fluffy boi, hunk is precious, klance fluff, plot? what plot, poorly written characters, voltron lions love their Paladins, what if..., why is tagging so hard???, your welcome!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieAHHHH/pseuds/CaitieAHHHH
Summary: What if there was another Galra Empire? One ruled by an Empress that cares for all those who have lost everything to Zarkon?OrLance gets badly injured and crash lands on a planet he expects to be uninhabited, discovers a hidden empire ruled by Galra and other interstellar species.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright... I'm new to this shit, so be aware of some grammar mistakes and error.
> 
> Enjoy

Broken cables sparked, as Lance sits unconscious in the pilot chair of the blue lion. His helmet visor was broken in shards, cutting his eyelids and nose. The blue duo had chrash landed on wild planet, the damaged lion laid curled in the turned over earth, the skid mark reached over the canyon. The wildlife was of creatures that were born of the curious, lurking herbivores wandered over to the strange blue cat that crashed into their planet. One fuzzy little creature, equivalent to one of earth's wild rabbits, hopped onto the giant metal paw of the mechanical cat, sniffing at the dented metal that reekes of chemicals. Slowly, the space rabbit hopped into a broken compartment of the downed lion, crawling into the cockpit to investigate. 

The fuzzy brown and white space rabbit, hopped over to the pilots chair, sniffing the limp arm that hanged over the armrest. The little, button nose, made the slightest touch to the gloved hand, seeming to wait for Lance to wake up and give it attention. 

Lance stirred, twitching his fingers at the soft touch of the space rabbit. His neck was in a rather uncomfortable position, lolled to the side with his head resting on his left shoulder almost completely. The rabbit touched his hanging arm again, putting more feeling into waking him up. Lance stirred again, fluttering his eyelids open as he slowly gained consciousness. His gaze traveled to his hand, where he saw the space rabbit look up at him with big blue eyes. It blinked its eyelids vertically. Lance jumped out and away from the freaky rabbit, straining his bruised and battered body in he process. 

Lance groaned, rolling his shoulders as he looked out from the cockpit to see nothing but turned over dirt. He looked around the inside of the lion, seeing that there was minimal damage, only displaced metal sheetings and wires. Blue wasn't responding to him, he reckoned that she would need a few days to reboot and charge up. Lance, being surprisingly less injured then he should, stumbled out from his lion, hand covering the glaring sun that shone in his eyes. Around him he could see the dense forests and mountains stretch over the horizon. Wild animals scattered as he limped over to a lake that was a short walk from Blue. 

Lance dropped to his knees, cupping his hands into the clear water, and splash it to his face. He shivered from the cold shock, waking himself up more as he scanned the area around him. They crash landed in an open field of grass, boarded with a dense forest. Lance sighed, looking back over his shoulder to see Blue offline in her self made crater, the skidding of dirt lasted on for several miles over the hill they nearly collided into. Lance groaned as he got to his feet, hugging his abdomen with pain. He could feel a wet patch soak his suit. Pulling back his hand, blood seeped through the black skin suit. He gritted his teeth, limp back to Blue to salvage any first aid equipment. 

A compartment shelved in the hull of the Lion, opened out to show a supply pack of rations, water, and a first aid kit. Lance pulled out the supplies and laid them out on the fall of the lion, opening the first aid kit with a weak grasp. He unclipped his armour, throwing them to the other side of the lion. He slowly stripped from the black skin suit, being careful not to move to quickly. His chest was riddled with scars from past missions, some small and some large. One large scar ripped from his top left shoulder, ending down at his bellybutton. The scar was made by a sharp piece of shrapnel, propelled from a large explosion that blew in the west wing of a Galra ship. He spent earth three days in the healing pod. 

Lance leaned against the metal walls, hissing at the cold touch at his back. He poured the small disinfectant bottle on a cotton sheet, slowly pressing it to his open wound. He screamed with mouth close, making a painful sound as he cleaned his wound. When he finished with the cleaning, he gently held a thread a needle to the gaping wound. Boy was he glad he had some practice with using a needle, thanks to watching his mama repair clothes with her sewing kit. 

"Shit." Lance breathed out, cutting the remaining thread with a small knife that was hidden in the supply shelf. He dressed his wounds with a gel patch, wrapped in place with a clean white bandage. Lance gulped down a mouthful of water, sweat dripping down his forehead as he finished his somewhat DIY stitches. Lolling his head against the wall, he saw the brown and white rabbit crawl towards him, nose twitching with curiosity. 

"Hey little guy." His voice was raspy. Lance coughed into his hand, startling the rabbit. Lance groaned, sitting up with his hand reached out, encouraging the rabbit to come closer. The space rabbit came closer, sniffing his fingers. Lance gave a small grin, feeling the soft, fluffy brown and white fur. The rabbit sat comfortably by his hip, looking up at him with big blue eyes. Lance hesitantly petted the soft rabbit, stroking it's long ears carefully. The rabbit, liking the attention and praise, hopped into his lap. Lance was slightly surprised, jumping slightly as the space rabbit curled around and flopped into his lap. The rabbit rested its head on his thigh, eyes closed. 

"A nap wouldn't be that bad actually." Lance yawned, stroaking the soft rabbit subconsciously as he drifted to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

Lance felt warm when he woke from his nap. He grasped his fingers at the soft fur pelt he laid on, feeling the soft fur seep through his fingers. Running his hands to his face, he slowly opened his eyes and rubbed away at the crusty sleep. When he moved his hand, he jumped awake in realisation that he was no longer in Blue. Panic flooded over as he looked around, he seemed to be laying on a ground mattress made of fur pelts and thick wool. A soft blanket covered his waist down, fearing the worst, Lance pulled back the blanket, sighing in relief when he wasn't missing anything. Instead of his Paladin skin suit, he wore trousers made of a tan brown cotton, grey stitching running down from the thigh to the ankle cuffs. His chest was bare, his abdominal wound was covered with clean bandages. Lance looked around the dull lit room, making out pillars of blue and white crystals grow out from the stone walls. He then realised he was laying on a mattress, surrounded by a still water pool. 

Lance slowly got to his knees, looking over the mattress covers to see his reflection in the calm water. Crystals shimmered at the bottom of the water pool. Lance looked across the cave – well what he seemed was a cave – and spotted his armour neatly stacked on a stone altar table. Lance felt confident enough to trust his weight, so he got to his feet and slowly crossed the narrow stone bridge that lead to the altar table. The cave walls were decorated with hanging baskets of herbs and strange looking flora. Glass jars and bottles were neatly lined on the shelves of crystal and stone. Lance approached his armour, checking over that everything was fine. It was. 

"It's good to see you up and walking." A woman's voice suddenly filled the silent cave. Lance jumped from the scare, dropping his bayard that cluttered to the ground. The voice chuckled softly, stepping out from the darkened corner of the cave. Lance turned to see a tall slender woman come out from the dark. Big fluffy ears twitched as she appeared in the light, wearing a gown of soft red and black hues. She was a Galra. Lance stumbled back a bit as the Galra woman came closer, arms held in front of her as she held a kind smile. Streaks of darker purple marked over her cheeks, continuing down her neck, and what Lance thought, down her back to her waist maybe. 

"Where am I?" Lance asked. The Galra woman walked past him, showing her open back dress to him. Lance was right, her markings continued on down to her hips. Not meaning to be rude, he looked away with a burning blush. She turned to him again, her arms open to show a pile of clothes that she held out for him. Lance hesitated when taking the clothes. 

"You are in the safest place. The healing caves of Garmaili are where you stand, here I left you to rest in the presence of the crystals." The Galra woman answered. Lance slipped on the boots he was given and followed her out of the healing caves, looking around the cave walls to see shimmering crystals glow their path.

"Why am I here?" 

"Tietra linked me his location, where you slept in the broken Blue Lion." She answered, walking the shallow steps into a endless corridor of glowing crystals. 

Lance looked up at her in disbelief. "That weird space rabbit?" 

The Galra woman gave him a look. "Yes, that's him." 

The two continued to walk the crystal hall, leading to an open cavern that revealed and underground city. Lance stared in wonder, gazing upon the underground utopia. An enormous waterfall ran through the city grounds, falling down a cliff face that connected to an open channel out beyond the cavern city. The city buildings made Lance think of cities back on earth, tall and short apartment complexes and working towers. Monuments made of giant crystals decorated and lit the underground, cavern city. The luminous glow was beautiful and calming. Lance followed the Galra woman down a path, leading to a walk bridge that connected to a base platform. 

"Our City was built beneath the planets surface for protection. The beasts that roam the surface are monstrous and extremely dangerous to face. Our Empress, Lady Zantarii, established a peace offering with the beasts that roam the surface, we've lived in peace with the natives as long we don't disown the peace treaty." The Galra woman explained, walking across the bridge. Lance looked around him as they continued their way through another hall of crystals and with sheeting metal. 

"You're not just one species. You work together as an ecosystem, to thrive together." Lance spoke up, spotting a group of inter-species. 

The Galra woman nodded. "Lady Zantarii wanted a place for those who have suffered from Zarkon. She gave homes to those who lost their, gave them supplies and supported their wealth." 

Lance was in awe. Hearing about a inter-species of aliens work together to live in peace. 

"I'm sorry for being nosy, but I didn't get you name." Lance leaned over. 

The woman chuckled. "I apologise. My name is Kahari, I'm the Grand Healer of Garmaili." Kahari introduced herself with a kind smile. 

"That is a lovely name." Lance complimented, earning a soft laugh from the Grand Healer. 

"I thank you for the compliment." Kahari smiled. 

The leading hall the two walked along, opened into a high ceiling room, a chandelier made of crystals lit the room brightly. Lance spotted serval Galra beings walking through the room, some wore guard armour and others served the Empress. Lance fixed his gaze to the end of the room, where a throne made of fine crystals and silver gold, covered with fur pelts, sat a Galra woman. She wore a headdress made of silver gold and small crystals, gold band earrings caught the light of the crystals, shimmering slightly. The Empress wore a layered dress of fine gold and white silks, gold bangles wrapped her wrists and slender fingers. Her markings were exquisitely unique. White curved down from her stumpy horns, running down the bridge of her nose, curling down her sharp cheekbones to her jawline. Her yellow eyes were winged with the white markings, her long lashes batting softly. Jewels glistened along her neck and anklets, jingling as she crossed her legs. 

Lance and Kahari walked towards the leveled throne, bowing in the presence of the Empress. Lady Zantarii raised a hand for them to rise, a curtly smile of her red, plump lips. Lance didn't trust his mouth to say anything, so he stayed silent as Kahari introduced him to the Empress. Zantarii settled her gaze to the Blue Paladin, yellow eyes flashing in amusement. The Empress smiled softly, getting up from her throne. She was a lot taller then Lance imagined. She stood around eight or nine feet tall. 

"I welcome you to Garmaili, Blue Paladin of Voltron." Zantarii spoke with a strong, melodic tone.

"It's an honour to meet you, Lady Zantarii." Lance smiled. 

They walked together down the palace corridor, approaching a double door leading into a guest bedroom. The two guards opened the doors, revealing the interior of the guest suite. The colour scheme mixed with soft golds and creams, with slight hues of blue in the fine silks and accessories. A large, four posted bed, was rasied on a platform in the west corner of the room, a dresser and side table matching the colour scheme of gold and white. Two large pillars, evenly centred in the room, had vines wrapped around them. Hanging baskets filled with flora, scented the room like lavender and honey. Two long lounges were seated in the east corner of the room, a low table sitting in the curve of furniture. A large armchair was set by a large plant pot, a shelf of books behind it. An open balcony lead out to show the beautiful courtyard of the palace. A cascading waterfall flushed through an open cavern from above, pouring into the large lake that was used as a water farm. 

Zantarii excused the servants to leave, letting her spend some time alone with the Paladin. Lance was standing outside on the balcony, resting his arms on the banisters. The Empress walked up to him, the jingles of her anklets made Lance aware that she was coming towards him. Zantarii held her arms in front of her, her fingers interlocked as she looked out over the vast yard. 

"Your Lion is safely kept in our ship yard, the best of our technicians are repairing the damage that was done." Zantarii ensuresed the Blue Paladin, who nodded understanding. 

"I thank you again for what you have done, Lady Zantarii." 

"No need, Blue Paladin." Zantarii grinned. "General Pahlix was arranged a tour for when you are well settled in." 

Lance nodded. 

"I'll leave you too rest now." Zantarii turned away from the balcony, walking to the door. She left with a small smile, letting Lance have some time alone. 

_I wonder how the others are doing._ Lance thought to himself, looking up at the roof of the cavern. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Art City utopia reference](https://ponponxu.deviantart.com/art/Underground-City-163759046)  
>   
> 
> [My Voltron tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/voltroonie)  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season six has broken meeeeeee. I'm in a glass case of emotionnnn

Keith is in a mess. The whole team is. 

Lance was missing, and they can't reach the Blue Lion. Allura explained that the Blue Lion is most likely damaged, and offline. That still didn't change the mood of the Paladins. Pidge was guled to her monitors, searching any possible signals giving off by Lance's armour. Still nothing. Shiro helped the two Alteans search through the star map, where they last were and possibly where Lance had disappeared. Keith on the other hand, was working himself into a mess. With the loss of his- _their_  Blue Paladin, he's exiled himself in the on the training deck, beating up gladiators left and right. Sweat was running down his face, pooling around the collar of his shirt. With a hard kick, he pushed one gladiator with his foot, spinning on the balls of his feet, decapitating another robot. He was distracted by a mere second, earning a heavy blow from a gladiator staff. Keith fell to the ground, gasping for air as he clutched his chest. 

"End training sequence!" A voice yelled from the doorway of the training deck. Keith cracked open one eye, seeing the blurry figure run up to him. 

"Thanks Hunk." Keith rasped. Hunk kneeled beside the Red Paladin, a worried look on his face. Keith slowly sat up, with th whelp of Hunk supporting his back. 

"Dude, you've been at this for three days now. Pushing yourself won't find Lance any faster." Hunk consoled with a worried tone. Keith just shrugged, wiping away the sweat from his face. Hunk passed with a water pack, who gulped down the drink, pouring the rest over his head. 

"It's better than nothing, Hunk." 

"You think Lance would be happy to see you in this mess?" 

Keith shook his head. Staying silent as Hunk talked to him. 

"That's right, Lance wouldn't be pleased if he saw you pushing yourself so much. He cares for you, you know? Thinks the world- well universe of you I guess." Hunk chuckled. Keith hid his face in his hands, groaning. Hunk grinned, patting the Red Paladin on the back. 

"Come on, I've made dinner." 

Hunk walked out from the training deck, Keith in tow as they walked down the hall. Dinner was too quiet with Lance being absent, he always had a story to tell about his siblings and family. Keith scoped a spoon of the blue goo, which made his heart wrench at the Paladins absence. Not a moment after they finished eating, Coran had picked up an unidentifiable message. They entered the bridge of the castle ship, looking up at the hologram screen of a stoic looking Galra woman. Her left eye was badly scarred, the yellow turning to a dull grey. Her light purple stripe markings curved under her eye sockets, leading down and around her jaw. Another scar on her lips. 

"Greetings, members of Voltron. My name is General Pahlix, second hand to the Empress, Lady Zantarii. I pass a message on behalf of the Empress, giving you the honour of attending our Grand Gala. In accepting the event, we also ask access with your knowledge of the Blue Lion. Her and her Paladin are safely housed in her palace, resting and given care. We hope to meet you soon." The message cut off with the Galran, General Pahlix, giving a soft grin and nod.  

Keith didn't like this. 

"They have Lance!" Pidge blurted out in the moment of silence. 

"Something isn't right. Why would a Galra be offering a peaceful message?" Hunk piped up, tapping his fingers together in slight fear.

The automatic doors then _swooshed_ open. Krolia had returned from her recall mission to the Blade. She was slightly roughed up, her fur mattered together with some sweat and what looked like blood. Keith dropped his arms, walking over to his mother. Krolia smiled, ruffling his head affectionately. 

"What Pahlix says in true. Zantarii is an ally to the Old Ancestors. She rules the underground city of Garmaili, a safe haven for those effected by Zarkon and his armies." Krolia explained. 

"How do you know about this place?" Shiro asked, arms crossover his broad chest. 

"Because my sister is the Grand Healer of Garmaili. Kahari and I grew up together in the underground city, old members of the Blade also lived their normal lives there." Krolia flicked up a hologram image of a Galra woman wearing a beautiful, light blue and silver gown. Pidge gasped at the image, seeing infants stand up to her knee. 

"An inter-species ecosystem! That's amazing!" Hunk and Pidge beamed. 

Allura nodded. "It certainly is." 

They setted the the coordinates that were attached to the video message. Allura opened the wormhole, using an excessive amount of her energy. It was going to be a long jump till they cross to the far Ferix system. The Paladins excuse themselves, and headed to their rooms for a good sleep. Keith wandered the halls till he reached his room. Just next to his room, was Lance's room. Keith sighed, entering his room, and flopping on his bed. 

The humming engine of the ship, warped silent when they excited the wormhole. Allura stood on the platform, hands resting in the pillars as the castle ship slowed. Teahta was a flourishing, dark red and blue planet, surrounded with a planetary ring system. The size of the planet roughly matches one of Jupiters moons, Europa. Teahta was one of three other planets orbiting a white star, spaced with spectacular nebulas and meteor fields. Allura brought the castle ship closer to the planet. The hologram screen then flashed up a face of a humanoid wolf being. 

"Unidentifiable ship. Report your business." The guard barked.

"My name is Princess Allura, we were sent a message from General Pahlix."

The hologram screen went quite. The wolf-alien seemed to be typing at its station. "We welcome you to Teahta. A pod ship will lead you to the ship docking hangar." 

A companion ship flew up beside the castle ship. Coran steered the ship, activating the stability thrusters as they broke the cloud bank. A large, ground hangar door opened as the castle ship came closer. Hand piloted drones helped manoeuvre the ship straight. The castle ship gently landed on the elevated platforms. The Paladins watched as the castle ship slowly descended into the cavern. Pidge was pressed up to the glass, watching as mechanics and technicians worked around the enormous underground spacecraft hangar. The Blue Lion was stationed in the west wing of the hangar, roaring in delight as she felt the presence of her sisters. 

Team Voltron left the castle ship, stepping out to meet General Pahlix. Her armour was made of dark grey and reds, slight hues of blue lined her ankles and wrists. Another Galran stood attention beside her. His dark purple fur was patched with rough looking scales, stubby horns pointing out from her forehead. His right ear had a three inch split; most likely to be caused from a fight. The two Galra soliders wore the same texture of armour, fitting their physical appearance and muscle. 

General Pahlix stood tall as Team Voltron approached. "I am humble to meet you, Princess Allura." Pahlix bowed in respect. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, General Pahlix," Allura stepped aside, presenting the Paladins of Voltron. "I would like to introduce the Paladins of Voltron. Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith. Coran here is my royal advisor."

"A pleasure. As you know, my name is Pahlix. This here is my brother and second General, Tehrax." Pahlix introduced her brother. Tehrax gave a nod. 

"Lady Zantarii is waiting your arrival in the palace. Please follow us." 

 

* * *

 

Illuminating, blue crystals, lit the dark halls of the palace. Lance had trouble sleeping, so he decided to explore. Arch windows opened out to the courtyard below, a soft breeze ruffled the short sleeved tunic that lance is wearing. Garmaili is certainly beautiful, a city hidden from the ravishing beasts that roamed above them. Small enough mammals were able to squeeze through gaps in the cavern walls, sneaking hoards of food and nests. Larger mammals lived on the far side of the city, almost like a livestock farm. Paddocks of alien buffalo mammals, are harvested for wool and milk. Kahari had said they called them 'Turkos', a gently herbivore that lives off the water reeds and cavern furns. They also had space horses, 'Sterians' Kahari told him, they have a thick skin that feels like rough stone, the plates look that of a rhinoceros. 

The cavern stretched on for miles, held up by enormous pillars of stone and crystals. Vegetation seemed to thrive underground, growing off the rich nutrients of the crushed ore and sandy dirt. They didn't need vast amount of sunlight to grow, mostly living off a few drops of water and fertiliser. It fascinates Lance to hear the stories of how the adapted to living underground, most civilians (mostly farmers) did travel to the surface, who harvest the fruits that grow in an enormous trees. The natives of Teahta, the colossal Teanris titans, have no care for the inter-species that live beneath them, they didn't want anything to do with them. 

Teanris titans stand around fifteen feet tall when they reach adulthood. Their skin is thick and rough, with earthly brown and green colours. Male Teanris titans bare horns that grow to five feet long, while the females horns grow around two or three feet long. They consist of black hair, long or short, to prove their purest desire. Teanris titans are fierce, and dangerous fighters. Wielding weapons of iron and rich metals, heavy clubs that a made of the wood from Caliva trees, the most durable and toughest wood on Teahta. 

Lance asked as many questions as he could. Kahari was pleased with his curiosity, inviting him to join her for a walk in the garden later that day. The Paladin sighed, crossing a short bridge to meet Kahari by the crystal fountain. Whistling birds and critters filled the garden, singing peaceful songs and melodies. Lance spotted Kahari sitting on the fountain ledge, a white fox sat peacefully beside her. The Galran looked up to Lance, a smile of her face. She was wearing an open front dress, black leggings beneath the dark red and light silvers that flowed down her long legs. The sleeveless dress shows her markings a bit more, twirling down the broad bone, reaching down to her wrists. Her long, midnight purple hair, was braided over her shoulder, clipped at the end with a gold band.

"A wonderful evening, is it not?" 

Lance nodded. Kahari got to her feet, the back of her open dress falling to her ankles. They walked together through the garden, taking turns in telling stories of their past and families. Kahari told more of what Lance asked, regarding the purpose of the crystals. Eternal light, Kahari answered him. Garmaili crystals have a unique power in sourcing ultraviolet light, much like the rays of sunlight. The light that the crystals produce, enables the vegetation to grow throughout the cavern, giving the needed artificial sunlight that all living things need to grow and survive. 

"Pahlix has sent a message to your team. They should arrive in about twenty five Varga." Kahari spoke up. Lance choked on his honey drop tea, a reliable remedy for his internal injuries that are slowly healing. Kahari looked up from her cup of honey drop tea, a slight smirk on her face. 

"I thought you would be glad to know your friends are coming." Kahari grinned. 

Lance stuttered. "I-It's just I didn't think it would be so quick." 

Kahari gave him a worrying look. "How many days do you think have past, Lance?" 

"Around a day hasn't it?" 

Kahari shook her head. Lance felt his expression drop. "Lance, you were in an induced coma for four days when I found you in the Blue Lion. I'm still wondering how you survived such a crash." 

"Wait, so you found me in Blue when we crashed? I thought I was conscious for a few moments, so I could wrap myself up." 

They sat in a well needed silence. Lance sipped his tea, not wanting to get emotional in front of Kahari. The Galran setted her tea on the glass table top. Lance looked at her, watching as she got out from her chair. 

"The best thing you need now, is rest-" 

"I've been resting for the whole day!" Lance blurted out in frustration. 

Kahari gave him a look. " _Internal_  rest. Your organs are still slow in the healing process, the same problem goes for your mental health." 

"Fine." Lance mumbled, getting out from his seat and walked into the palace corridors, accompanied with a guard, making his way to his guest chambers. Kahari watched him walk off, sighing deeply as she continued to drink her tea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Voltron tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/voltroonie)   
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter felt slightly harder to write..

Pahlix and her brother, Tehrax, escorted the team to the palace of Garmaili, traveling over the city on a hovercraft. Pidge was in awe of the underground city, gushing over the amazing technology and architecture of the city buildings and walkway bridges. Hunk leant over the railing of the autopilot hovercraft, being careful not to go over the edge. The ship hangar yard covered a majority of the underground city. Farmland and more suburban communities lived more remotely from the city, but still ran by the same laws as everyone else.

"Our farmlands have the richest soil and crystal sources. The Yahri family tend to most of the farmland, other neighbouring land owners too have their share of the produce grown." Tehrax explained with a small grin, looking over Hunk's shoulder as he waved to the herd of Turkos bellow.

"It's amazing how the crystals radiate the ultraviolet sunlight. It's incredible!" Pidge beamed, pointing to a large cluster of crystals that based at the edge of the farmland.

Pahlix chuckled. "Yes. The crystals are our source of light and power. Our Empress, Lady Zantarii, participated in a royal ritual. Her soul surges within the planets crystal core, she's spiritually bonded to Teahta."

"So this power, it gives her immortality?" Keith asked, arms crossed. Krolia nudged him, a look on her face.

"In a way, yes she harnesses the ability to slow her appearance of age, but it doesn't make her completely immortal. If her presence from the planet so removed, she will slowly die, along with the planet." 

"Sounds intense." Hunk mumbled.

Hovercraft #A27 cruised calmly through the city traffic. Shiro looked around, seeing large screens and other transport shuttles around the towering city. Breaking through the tall buildings, the palace was centred in a vast garden of crystals and greenery. The Paladins were in awe as they flew closer to the palace walls, the hovercraft shunting to an abrupt stop at the docking bridge. Pahlix stepped off first, followed by her brother and the two Alteans. Other shuttles were docked on the bridge, mostly supply and food transports.

Several other guards, all varying from species, patrolled the palace grounds, wielding a staff-like weapon in their right hand. Pahlix and Tehrax walked on towards gates of the palace walls. Allura gazed around the arch of twisting vines and bushes of blooming flowers and roses. Keith looked up to the ceiling of the underground cavern city. His gaze caught a flick of a large tail. Krolia laid a hand on his shoulder, a comforting gesture they share when they feel stressed or concerned.

A young looking Galra teen stood at the bottom of entry steps that lead into the palace. She wore a beautiful open front, white dress. Her violet fur was marked with dull grey speckles, almost like a humans variant of freckles. "Lady Zantarii wishes your service with the new recruits, Generals. If I may, I'll escort them to the Empress." The Galran teen said, bowing her head to the two generals.

Pahlix smiled softly. "Thank you, Taniya."

Tahrax turned to Shiro, shaking his hand. "We shall meet again at tonight's gala."

Shiro shook his hand – paw? "Thank you."

The two Generals left with a short nod. They drove the hovercraft east from the palace grounds. Taniya held a welcoming smile to the group. She turned and lead them up the steps into the palace. The long palace corridor mostly consists colours of metallic white, blue and silver. Crystal shards lit the corridor that were mounted from the walls, subbing as wall lights. Pidge looked around as they walked the long stretch of room, her eyes caught the high ceiling. Beautiful art covered the ceiling of the corridor. She could make out some from the painted art, the most noticeable was a winged creature that compels of shimmering white and blue feathers. Tuffs of long fur covered the chest of the creature, long stone grey horns grew out from its head.

Taniya spotted the Green Paladin fixated on the ceiling. The teen Galra stopped to stand beside her, pointing at the painted creature.

"They are called Garaiis, they roam on the roof of the caverns. Garaiis are hostile, so we've never had contact with them for centuries." Taniya explained.

"So that tail I saw before, belongs to this creature." Keith mumbled to himself.

Taniya continued talking as they walked. "Garaiis are territorial creatures. They mostly fight for dominance or mates, but some will slaughter one another if needed."

"They are very beautiful." Allura marvelled. The ceiling art showed two Garaiis, one blue and the other green. Their long tails wrapped around each other, twirling around with their broad wings stretched in an arc.

Taniya nodded. "They are indeed. Garaiis are praised for their beauty. Smaller communities in Garmaili, hold seasonally feasts to celebrate the new Garaiis that are born."

"On earth, we have beasts called dragons. They're mythical and non-existent, but we still read stories about them. The Garaiis you have somehow reminded me of them." Hunk mused. 

"I would've said a 'wyvern' maybe. The Garaiis has four limbs, its wings would subbed as its front legs." Shiro pointed out. The four Paladins hummed.

The team later arrived at two, large doors that reached to the ceiling. The door was sleek and metallic, etched with strange looking ruins and letters. The doors swung open, revealing the crystal throne room for the Empress. Lady Zantarii was seated on her fine crystal, silver and gold throne. She played her slender fingers through the thick felts of fur that lay over the armrest of the throne.

Zantarii was wearing an elegant, light blue and silver gown. She didn't wear her usual amount of jewellery, only wearing her rings and crown of woven threads of gold and silver vines. Small crystal studs embedded the crown. Her strapless gown showed off her collarbone and bare shoulders, marked with her white Galra markings and small scars.

Taniya approached the brooding Empress, bowing before her throne before walking up the short steps. Zantarii turned her head, ear open as the young Galran spoke in a soft voice. The Empress flicked her gaze to the Voltron Team, a slim smile fixed on her lips. She waved Taniya away, raising her hand to let the team introduce themselves to her.

Allura stood in front next to Shiro, who both bowed and thanked her for the hospitality. Zantarii replied with a curt nod. Pidge introduced herself next, then Hunk who was immensely nervous. Coran gave a short thank you, turning to Keith for him to speak. The Red Paladin held a stiff face as he spoke up. Krolia gave a short bow, pulling some of her hair to show a gold band piercing on the helix of her large ears.

"I welcome you to Garmaili, Paladins of Voltron," Zantarii spoke melodically with a smile. "Krolia, it's good to see you home once again."

"It's great to be home again, Lady Zantarii." Krolia smiled.

The Empress tilted her head to the side, seeing Keith stand beside his mother. Zantarii slowly rose from her throne, and approached the Red Paladin. Keith wasn't ready to be compared heights with such a tall Galran, submittingly stumbling back slightly. Krolia caught her sons back, telling him not to worry.Zantarii crouched down to Keith's eye level, gold reflecting with somber grey. She placed her left hand on his shoulder, her right hand cupping around his neck. She softly dragged her thumb over the purple stripe that covered his cheek, similar to his mother's Galra markings.

Zantarii hummed, removing her hands from the Paladin slowly.

"A courageous fighter, one that doesn't step away from a fight. Your traits fall peacefully with the Blue Paladin, are you two close?" The Empress acknowledged.

Keith flushed red, ignoring the snickering from Pidge and Hunk.

"U-uh..– I no. What?" Keith stuttered. Krolia hid a smile under her hand. Zantarii chuckled lightly, stepping away with a graceful stride.

"Taking about the Lance," Shiro broke the embarrassing silence, "How is he? Can we see him soon?"

"Lance is slowly recovering from his injuries. When he was brought to the palace, he was already unconscious without," Zantarii spoke softly, walking back to her throne. "I feared the worst when four days passed without him waking, but later that evening, he showed awareness and slowly recovered from his induced coma. He is now resting in the guest chambers."

"What caused his coma?" Coran asked, concern filled in his voice.

"Our healers are still struggling to find answers." Zantarii answered, her head casted to the chandelier above them. "But we have uncovered something rather strange for a being of earth."

"And what's that exactly?" Keith questioned, a stern look on his face.

"His quintessence. It's staggeringly high for any normal human." Zantarii held a straight face.

"So?" Pidge and Hunk said in unison.

Zantarii closed her eyes for a brief moment. She opened them again, flashing gold. "So, your Blue Paladin isn't what he says he is." The Empress warned in a heavy tone. The throne room went silent.

* * *

 

Lance kicked off his bed covers weakly, cursing under his breath as he slowly got to his feet. He slipped his feet into a flat pair of shoes that laid beside his large bed. He felt unbearably tired and heavy in the joints. Lance ran a hand through his hair, groaning as he dressed himself with grunts and shaken breaths.He crossed the guest chambers sluggishly, wandering out the doors and walked the endless corridors of the Garmaili palace. Then he felt something pull inside of him. He stopped walking, standing still as he felt the pull again. Lance gasped as another hefty tug pulled his feet down the corridor, like it was leading him somewhere. 

Lance was reluctant to follow it a first, but the pain became unbearable whenever we walked in the opposite direction. So he gave in and walked through the palace and up staircases and through many doorways. Then it stopped. Lance looked up to see the large double doors, the words 'Infirmary Wing' was written on the doors. Lance pushed the doors open slowly, entering the room to hear the pleading cries of a woman. A woman giving birth.

Lance cautiously walked up to the curtained section of the infirmary wing. Before he could open the curtain, a nurse pulled back the material with a wave of flash of fury. Lance jumped back in fear, shrieking as the nurse graded him by the arm and hauled him into the birthing room.

"I'm sorry! I know I-" Lance stopped panicking when he saw the Galran woman laying on the bed, sweat gleaming down her face as she struggled to birth her cub. He felt his consciousness be taken over by an unreeling wave of what felt like quintessence. His eyes flashed a blinding blue as he sat beside the struggling mother, clasping her shaking hand in his.

The birthing Galran stuttered as she slowly calmed her cries and took deep breaths. A single moment flew by, and the infirmary wing was filled with the raw cries of a newborn cub. Lance fluttered his eyes open, gasping at the relief of freedom and comfort. A nurse took the newborn and handed him over to his new mother. 

The Galra mother shuddered at the sight of his son. He didn't have the familiarity of a Galra. His supposed to be purple fur, was pristine white, like newly fallen snow on a winters morning.

"He's an albino." Lance murmured to the mother.

"He is." She gasped, tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to name him, I never knew for him to be this beautiful." Lance smiled as the Galra mother awed her newborn son.

"I could suggest Güero. It's a name meaning fair and light skinned from my country." Lance suggested.

The mother nodded. "I love it. Güero, my beautiful son."

"Congratulations, uh-"

"Rihlia." The mother chuckled, only now introducing herself.

Lance smiled. "Congratulations, Rihlia."

Güero was cleaned and handed back to his mother when he was properly weighed. Rihlia sat up in her bed, holding her cub in a wrapped blanket. Lance stayed with Rihlia for a moment. Echoing footsteps filled the room, coming closer in a rush of heavy breathing and sudden shock.

"Lance?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Voltron tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/voltroonie)   
> 


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you mean, he isn't what he says he is?" Keith echoed the Empress, a scowling look on his face. 

"It's means exactly what I said. Your faithful Blue Paladin has been carrying a secret close to his heritage. If I were to take a guess, he probably doesn't know either." Zantarii corrected.

Keith felt his blood boil under the glare Zantarii casted over the team. There's no way that Lance wasn't human, well fully human. Hunk and Pidge looked to one another with concern, Shiro and Allura were rather disturbed that Zantarii would know this, and have her bring it up before he did. But she was probably right, maybe lance doesn't know that he's fully human, and Coran can somewhat confirm this, as Lance's health status is vaguely different to the others.

"As I said, his quintessence levels are beyond that of a human. Perhaps our Blue Paladin ties ancestry with the Quintessenial." Zantarii tapped at her chin with her index knuckle, her face contort in curiosity.

"What's a Quintessenial?" Pidge piped up.

Allura's face drained pale. "Quintessenials are beings that hold the purest of quintessence, its said they're known to have great power and are born from the universe. I've only ever heard stories." She mumbled in disbelief.

"It is true that Quintessenials bare the purest quintessence, they have the most powerful and beautiful of souls, burning bright with the essence that binds universes." Zantarii added, taking a drink in hand as they continued.

"But Quintessenials have markings, somewhat like Alteans. Why doesn't Lance bare them?" Coran objected, face stern.

"When Quintessenials reach their year, they receive their markings." A voice appeared out of nowhere. Hunk and Pidge jumped, looking over to see a Galra woman, wearing white and red robes, enter into the throne room.

Krolia gave the Galran a soft look.

"It's good to see you well, Kahari."

"And you, dear sister." The two Galrans held each other's fore arm, placing their foreheads together, eyes closed. This act is to greet those of family members and loved ones.

Kahari looked over her sisters shoulder to see Keith standing patiently behind her. Krolia smiled and grasped her son softly on the shoulder, standing beside him as she greeted him to Kahari. Keith gave a shy wave. Kahari giggles softly, giving a little wave back.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you, Keith." Kahari smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too." Keith replied softly.

"As lovely this family reunion is, isn't Lance our current situation?" Hunk said with a raised hand.

"Yes," Kahari turned to the Paladins, hands by her sides. "Lance has shown traits of a Quintessenial, his soul was bright when in contact with the crystals in the healing caves, and I fear that his power is going to take over his conscious."

"And that's bad, because?"

Kahari gave the group a sorrowful look. Keith felt his heart drop.

"When a Quintessenial has lost control of its power, they are powerful enough to rip the universal Veil, endangering everything and everyone in it." Zantarii spoke up.

The Paladins all looked at one another, fear filled the throne room as Keith felt the tug at his heart lure him towards the eastern corridor of the palace, where a spiral staircase lead to the vacancy floor, where Lance was supposedly resting. The tugging pulled harder and Keith looked up to see a rather human looking figure rushing by the upper floor, turning to take the shorter stairs into the infirmary wing.

"Lance." He whispered, subconsciously following the Blue Paladin and ignoring the shouts from his teammates. He skipped up the stairs and speed walked down the corridor and taking the same route Lance did, coming up to a slightly open door. Faint crying of a woman filled the room as Keith went closer to the door, nudging it open as he went in.

The room was mostly white, with a cream tone of lighting. Keith spotted a female Galra standing behind a curtain, concern on her face as the crying of another woman became louder. Than everything went quite. A hushed cry of a baby brought the room to life again, sobbing as it took its first breaths. Pidge and Hunk had caught up at this point, piling into Keith as he stood in the doorway.

The Red Paladin began to walk forward, the tug at his heart telling him to come closer to the closed section of the infirmary. The Galran nurse looked down at him, than through the crack of the beige curtain. Keith pulled the fabric open, seeing the birthing Galran mother hold her cub close. A tuft of white fur peaked out from her purple arms, and beside her sat Lance, holding the infants hand.

"Lance." Keith spoke with a hushed tone. Lance turned to see the Red Paladin standing there in astonishment, jaw hanging slightly open.

"Keith! What the hell is wrong with you! You can't just-" Pidge stopped ranting to see Keith standing like a rock. She looked over his arm to see Lance sitting there, but he looked entirely different.

"Lance, your f-" Pidge was interrupted, having been pulled away as Zantarii walked in, Kahari followed closely behind.

The Empress looked down at the Blue Paladin, eyes scanning over the newly discovered markings. Silvery white stripes ran down from the widow peak of his hair, leading down past his temples and breaking off to curl around his cheekbones. His jawline had three streaks forming from behind his neck, possibly continuing down his shoulders and back. His features were brightened, and his ears were pointed like an elf, slightly longer and had a ridge of silver white tipping his ears. Zantarii looked to his hands and saw that the stripes had continued to his wrists, like cuffs of a sleeve.

In the middle of his forehead, a lozenge cut crystal shimmered blue. Lance touched his face, shivering when he touched the streaking marks. His head was aching, like he was being dunked into cold water repeatedly. He moved his hand up to his forehead, fingers running over the cold crystal. Güero whimpered softly in Rihila's arms, squirming when he could no longer feel Lance's fingers. 

Zantarii looked down at the cub, shoulders dropping slowly as she saw the fluffy white tuft of fur. She gasped breathlessly as Rihila shifted her arms, showing her newborn son to the Empress. Güero wriggled his hands out to Lance, begging for his hold. The Blue Paladin gave back his hand to the cub, smiling when he heard the soft coo.

"I had no idea Galra could be albino." Pidge blurted out. She yelled when Keith nudged her, making her stumble into Krolia, who chortled.

Zantarii nodded. "You earthlings call them albino, as we call them Purena. They are only ever to be born in the presence of a Quintessenial. So your meet was lured by fate."

"I felt something pulling me here, like a thread tied around my heart." Lance explained, pawing at his chest.

"Your quintessence guided you here, Lance. Rihila has been in labour for the past thirty eight hours." Kahari had snuck through the Paladins, now standing beside Lance with her hand on his shoulder. She could here a quiet 'holy shit' from Pidge.

"So with Lance being here, it helped Rihila have her son?" Hunk asked, slightly confused.

The grand healer nodded, looking down at the Güero. A soft look was on his face as he slept soundly, giving a last little squeeze on Lance's before pulling his hand back to his mothers gown. Rihila hummed and kissed to top of his head. She looked back at Lance with a soft smile, mouthing him a thank you as he left with the others.

 

* * *

 

The Paladins were given a separate room each, a close resemblance and furnishing to Lance's room. They changed into colour coordinated clothes that represent their Lion. Pidge wore a pastel green summers dress with a forest green over throw robe, lined with silver and beads. The boys had the same types of suits. Black trousers with a vibrant sleeveless vests, embroidered with silver. Hunk wore his yellow, Shiro in black and silver, Keith in crimson red and gold, and Lance with sea blue and sapphire. Coran wore a suit that was a handsome navy blue, trimmed with gold and buttoned with gold clasps. Allura was wearing a white backless dress, closing around her hips and curves perfectly.

It was Gala night, and everyone was enjoying themselves with drinks and musical entertainment. The Paladins went off to do their own thing, as long they didn't ruin the Gala for everyone. Lance didn't think much about his markings or forehead crystal, he would chuckle every time he caught Keith looking at him, who would walk off with a flushed face and glass pressed to his lips.

The glass domed ballroom was beautiful. Tables filled with drinks and food lined in between the towering pillars. Lance was captivated by the luminouscrystals that wrapped around the ceiling, needing no chandelier as the glass dome gave in light as well. Lance leaned up against one of the stone pillars, holding a glass in both hands as he watched the guests sway with the music. They look peaceful, happy and enjoying their time with their partners. He could see Pidge and Hunk spin around each other, Shiro and Allura were talking amongst Zantarii and the nobles, clearly having a great time.

He couldn't find Keith though. 

Lance frowned at the thought of Keith being off somewhere alone, not enjoying this moment to have a break from the war. He picked his eyes from the floor and looked out to the crowded room, skimming over towards the open balcony that lead out to the garden. Lance sighed with a soft look on his face, pushing off from the pillar and walking out towards the balcony where Keith was leaning over the stone banister.

"Not the party type, huh." Lance looked out to the garden, taking a sip of his drink again.

"Yeah, to many people." Keith mumbled. They stood there in a peaceful silence, looking out to the garden and over bearing the chattering voices from inside the ball room.

Lance looked up to the roof of the underground cavern, seeing three Garaiis flying around the enormous crystal stalactites. He watched as they played and crawled around the crystals, juveniles teaching themselves how to work in flocks, or was it a colony? Lance hasn't really asked much about the caverns hostile neighbours, but they seem to understand who lives where. Keith looked in the corner of his eye to see the Blue Paladin staring up at the creatures in wonder, a small smile crept slowly to his lips, seeing how beautiful his features seemed to glow in the crystal light.

As the two Paladins gazed at the beautiful sights, Pidge and Hunk were spying at them from inside the ball room, lounging by the table of drinks and finger food. Pidge joked as it looked like something from a Disney film, as the princess looks at something else, and the prince or love interest sees them as the most beautiful thing in the world. And she was right. Keith was looking at Lance with a loving smile. It made her feel sick.

Time seemed to slow down as Lance turned to catch Keith's wandering eyes. His face flushed bright like the Red Lion, becoming a stuttering mess as Lance laughed softly. Lance gently took his hand and lead him away from the banister. He draped his hand over Keith's shoulder, and Keith followed by settling his hand to his waist. Hand intertwined, they danced slowly the to music playing from inside, twirling and stepping out as the tempo quickened than slowed again.

"They were right." Keith suddenly spoke, brushing his thumb over Lance's hip.

"Who is?" Lance mumbled close, eyes hooded with a soft smile.

"You are beautiful," Keith smiled at Lance's blush, "soul and body."

Keith lifted his hand from Lance's hip, cupping his face and softly tracing his thumb over his streaked cheekbone, making him shiver slightly, eyes drifting closed. Taking this as an advantage, Keith leaned in and presses his warm lips to Lance's. It was gentle, like handling delicate china and ancient glass. Lance hummed as Keith angled his head to the side, slipping his warm tongue to brush against his lips. Lance openly accepted him, curling his arms around his neck and leaned closer to his broad chest.

After what felt like hours, they both slowly broke the kiss, pressing their foreheads together. Lance's crystal shone a bit brighter, making Keith laugh softly. He pressed a soft kiss to the crystal on Lance's forehead, making him giggle quietly, hugging him as close as possible.

"Lance, I -" Lance stopped Keith from going any further, pressing a quick kiss on his lips.

"I know. I feel your quintessence flow with mine." Lance mumbled into his chest, playing with the ends of Keith's soft hair. Thanks to his Galra genes, Keith was slightly taller by two or four inches, which he enjoyed. He pressed soft kisses to his temples, swaying side to side and laughing softly. Lance looked up to the dark pools of violent, kissing him again on the lips with a soft sigh.

They seemed to have forgotten that they were in a public area. Pidge cleared her throat while giving them a smug face, Hunk was waving with a smile beside her. Lance tucked his face away into Keith's chest, listening to his laughs as the four Paladins stood out on the balcony. Lance looked back into the ball room, seeing Allura and Zantarii talking over a short stumpy Galran, their fur was tinted with grey and large ears dropped down the side of their head. Lance instantly pictured Yoda.

"Allura asked us to come get you. She wants you to meet someone." Hunk walked them back inside. Lance still had his hand linked with Keith's, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

Zantarii turned around from talking with Allura and the short Galra, a soft look on her face. "Lance, I would like to introduce you to Gahmai, she's the head of the elders council." The elder wandered close to Lance, hobbling with her cane and stood just below his waist.

Gahmai lifted her cane and knocked him from behind his left knee, sending him down with a shriek. The elder hobbled around him, pulling at his ears and hair for closer inspection. She hummed when she face his front, eyeing at his forehead crystal, shimmering a soft blue when she tapped the end of her cane to it with a clink.

"A bright young man. Waves crash around your consciousness, yet your heart burns a dangerous flame." Gahmai concluded, her wrinkles creeping to a smile. "A fine Quintessenial I will train."

Lance scratched the back of his head. "Uh, thank you."

Later that night, once everyone had finished with the Gala and headed to their rooms, Keith snuck into Lance's room when he was undressing for bed. He quietly crept up behind him, latching onto his hips and laying open mouthed kisses around the back of his neck. Lance moaned softly, intertwining his fingers with Keith's, wrapping them around his front. He laid back to rest is head on Keith's chest, looking up to him with hooded eyes.

"You're gorgeous." Keith murmured into his skin. Lance moaned again, hands traveling up to the raven hair that was tied up in a ponytail.

"Stay tonight?" Lance offered, smiling when his reply was a nod and a smothering of kisses.

He's never felt his Quintessence burn so bright and warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself giddy when writing the fluff. God I'm so weak.
> 
> [Come hang out on my Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/voltroonie)   
> 


End file.
